


Ivorwen's Foresight

by Dreamflower



Series: Canon Couple Dribbles [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Appendix A, B2MeM 2013, Canon couples, F/M, Family, Poetry, Prophecy, Romance, aragorn's ancestors, b2mem bingo, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivorwen knows her daughter's heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivorwen's Foresight

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Challenge: G-51: Canon Couples, "Arathorn/Gilraen"  
> Format: Dribble  
> Title: Ivorwen's Foresight  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: N /A  
> Characters: Ivorwen, Arathorn, Gilraen  
> Pairings: Arathorn/Gilraen  
> Author's Note: Arathorn and Gilraen were Aragorn's parents and Ivorwen was his maternal grandmother.

**Ivorwen's Foresight**

  


My daughter is yet young and he is anything but.  
Yet it is clear her heart has found home;  
and his eyes light up in her presence.  
Nothing we can do can save her  
from a fate so freely chosen.  
He'll meet a warrior's end;  
she will be left  
with the child  
who is  
Hope.


End file.
